The present invention relates to a multi-station game machine which allows a plurality of players to play games together and in which symbols are moved horizontally.
A game machine 100 shown in FIG. 11 is a game machine in which one player plays a game. At the time of playing a game, a player initially inserts a plurality of tokens to be used for betting purpose, via a token insert slot 101.
The player presses any one of credit bet buttons 102a, 102b, and 102c, to thereby bet tokens on a desired one of payout lines p1, p2, p3, p4, and p5 along which symbols would constitute a certain winning combination.
Then, the player presses a start lever 103, to thereby start spinning symbol reels 111, 112, and 113, each having a predetermined number of symbols 121e . . . , 122e . . . , and 123e . . . drawn on peripheral faces thereof.
After having continued spinning for a while, the symbol reels 111, 112, and 113 are automatically, sequentially stopped.
If, after the reels are stopped, a winning combination is constituted by a symbol on the symbol reel 111, a symbol on the symbol reel 112, and a symbol on the symbol reel 113 that are aligned along a payout line on which the player bets tokens beforehand, a certain number of tokens assigned to the symbols are paid to the player via a token payout hole 104.
As mentioned above, the game machine 100 is a game machine on which a single player plays games, but fails to allows a plurality of players to play games simultaneously.